1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frames and more particularly pertains to a license plate security frame for preventing a theft or unauthorized removal of a license plate from a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of frames is known in the prior art. More specifically, frames heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of securing license plates are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a license plate security locking device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,188 in which a motor vehicle license plate is locked in place directly on a support such as the bumper of a motor vehicle. The device includes at least one key operating locking member which fastens the license plate to the bumper through an engagement with the inner face of the bumper to prevent unauthorized removal of the license plate and/or locking member from the bumper.
A license plate frame assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,422 which may be utilized for displaying and protecting a vehicle license plate or identification tag. The assembly includes a generally rectangular frame with a rearwardly extending wall portion and an open center portion. The frame is secured from the rear portion thereof, with fasteners being extended through a generally planer surface thereof, thereby preventing its unauthorized removal.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,602 which describes a locking license plate holder for mounting license plates on automobiles, trucks, and trailers. The holder includes a frame having a channel formed therein dimensioned for insertion of a license plate. A transparent cover plate provided with an elongated lock housing may be positioned in front of the license plate within the frame and locked to the frame to secure the license plate therebehind.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a license plate security frame for preventing a theft or unauthorized removal of a license plate from a vehicle which includes an outer frame attachable to the vehicle body with the license plate bolts and an inner frame pivotally mounted to the outer frame which may be locked thereto by a pair of secretly hidden locking members to effectively preclude access to the license plate bolts. Furthermore, none of the known prior art frames teach or suggest a license plate security frame which further includes corner lock assemblies for further locking the frames together, and an electric shock assembly connectable to a vehicle alarm or ignition system for energizing a partially insulated and partially exposed wire along the perimeter of the outer frame, whereby contact with the wire and the frame will result in a shock.
In these respects, the license plate security frame according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a theft or unauthorized removal of a license plate from a vehicle.